


Life is a roller coaster

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Protective Jensen, Roller Coasters, misha is scared, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: The cast of SPN had to dedicate a new roller coaster in a theme park. Misha is not very happy, when he heard, that they were allowed to take the first ride.





	Life is a roller coaster

“Mish?” Jensen grabbed Misha's arm to hold him back, while the others were moving curiously to the back entrance of the theme park.  
“What?” Misha smiled widely, but the broad grin didn't reach the blue eyes of the actor. He was fumbling with a chocolate bar in his hands.  
“Are you in a bad mood today? You were surprisingly silent on the way!”  
They moved slowly to the door and Jensen realized that Misha avoided to look at the many carousels and roller coasters on the other side of the nearly five meter high fence.  
“Fine. Everything is fine. As long as I haven't to enter one of these killing machines.”   
He pointed to one of the loops of a roller coaster, where a train with screaming peoples on board was driving by.  
“You don't like them?” Jensen asked.  
Misha shook his head.   
“I'm fucking scared of this things. I wonder, how anyone can like it, to fall from a tower with light speed, spinning around themselves until your inside had turned outwards.”  
“Because it's fun, Mish. But don't worry. We are here to cut the ribbon and that's it.”  
He patted Misha's shoulder and pushed him into the direction of the door, were the security chef of the theme park was waiting.

“We are thankful, that the cast of Supernatural is here to dedicate our new attraction. The “From heaven to hell”-Roller coaster. The fastest and highest roller coaster in the whole United States.”   
The Manager of the park was smiling proudly, pointing to the big carousel behind him. The local press was taking pictures, the fans and guests of the celebration were clapping and cheering. And the four actors were smiling in the cameras. Jared was waving with his beanie and he couldn't await to get into the coaster to take a few rides. Mark was stoic as usual, but he had stated in the car a few hours ago, that he was also curious as hell.  
“So, I think. Our visitors have the honor to take the first ride.”  
Before the manager could finish his sentence, had Jared entered the first wagon of the coaster. He put his beanie into the pocket of his jacket and patted onto the next free space next to him.  
“Oh shit,” Misha whispered next to Jensen and the Texan felt his co-worker stiffen..  
“Tell them you have a back pain and can't use it,” Jensen whispered through a smile to Misha.  
“I'm not a layer, Jen.” He smiled stressed, climbing into the second row and sat down right behind Jared.

The bail closed when Jensen had sat down and the roller coaster began to slowly climb up the first surge.  
“Oh jeez, shit, shit shit. I'm gonna die. I'm really gonna die.”   
Misha whined, his hands wrapped around the thick cushion, which ran over his shoulders and pressed him into the seat. He heard Jared laugh in front of him, waving to the fans.  
“You won't, Mish.”  
Jensen leant in as wide as the cushions let him.  
“I will, Jen. I'm sure. I haven't even written down my last will. Shit. Shit. I'm gonna pee in my pants.”

Misha felt a hand on his, a thumb rubbing slowly over his knuckles. Wind was blowing in his face and when he looked around he could see the whole theme park area.   
“Calm down, Misha.” Jensen soothed, when he saw that Misha was breathing faster and getting paler second after second.  
“I can't, Jen. I feel like I'm going to faint.”   
He could see the top of the coaster appearing just a few meters in front of them and he knew, that after the peak of this surge the worse would follow.  
“Hold my hand, close your eyes. Two minutes. You can do this. And you know what.... I always wanted to drive with this pirate-ships, were you can shot the others with a water canon. We do that afterwards. And we gonna eat this fucking sweet cotton candy and burgers. And then we chill in that slow and safe Ferris Wheel. Without those dorks in front of us.”  
“You mean, just the two of us?”  
“Just the two of us. You just have to survive this ride, 'kay? Can you do this for me?”  
Misha nodded. He grabbed Jensen's hand, and closed his eyes with a smile. Maybe roller coaster weren't that bad.


End file.
